Atenea sabe divertirse
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: —De todas las cabañas, creo que la cabaña de Atenea podría ser la que mejor fiesta diera — sus palabras sorprendieron a todos. Después de unos minutos de shock todos comenzaron a reír, inclusive Annabeth. —Buena broma, tío, pero creo que Atenea es tan seca que en la única fiesta que haría por diversión sería en la muerte de Percy.


**_Este fic participa del reto "El Olimpo está de fiesta" del foro El Monte Olimpo". Los personajes no me perteneces sino al querido Rick, sin embargo me tome la libertad de jugar un poco con ellos, para lo que el tiempo me dio._**

* * *

Atenea sabe divertirse.

— ¡Fiesta en la cabaña de Hefesto! ¡Bebidas gratis! — todos ovacionaron a Harley, el más joven de la cabaña de Hefesto, quien anuncio con entusiasmo la primera fiesta que se daba con verdadera emoción desde la supuesta muerte de Leo, el capitán de la cabaña, hasta su regreso a casa con su bella novia Calipso.

— ¡Viva Leo! ¡Viva! —todos gritaban emocionados, felices por el regreso de su amigo, y dispuestos a una noche de desvelos, con el debido permiso de Quirón. La multitud de adolescentes se precipitó hacía la cabaña 9, todos estaban felices y había tanto que celebrar.

Sus amigos del campamento Júpiter vendrían el día siguiente para ver a Leo, ellos estaban emocionados de que al fin encontrará a alguien especial, pero estaban sobre de que aún estuviera con vida. También los acompañaban las cazadoras de Artemisa, que aunque no se mezclaban del todo con los demás campistas, parecían más relajadas en vez de estar a punto de empalar a alguien.

Sin necesidad de algún cambio de ropa, todos vestidos con la clásica camisa naranja del campamento, comenzaron a acomodarse en la cabaña. El interior estaba limpio. Bueno, lo más limpio que podías esperar de la cabaña de estos increíbles inventores. Los artilugios y la grasa que encontrabas en la entrada habían desaparecido por completo.

No había rastros de sus pertenencias, sino que habían sido reemplazados completamente: en las paredes habían ingeniosas luces de diversos colores, un raro artilugio colgaba del techo con el parecido a una bola de disco, pero este, además de las luces, hacia proyecciones holográficas de personajes.

No había quedado ningún campista excluido, la cabaña estaba tan llena que era sorprendente que todos hubieran entrado ahí. Con el transcurso de las horas los semidioses se sentían tan relajados que simplemente comenzaron a hacer sus bromas y burlas.

Estaban Travis y Connor, Leo y Calipso, Pollux, Piper, Jason, Thalía, Will y Nico, Clarisse y Chris, Kate, Malcom, Percy y Annabeth. Los viejos amigos de siempre estaban bromeando, pero a ellos también se les unían varios residentes nuevos; de la cabaña de Iris estaba Butch, dormido a su lado se encontraba Clovis de la cabaña de Hypnos, la baba le salía de la boca y se deslizaba sobre el brazo de Electra, hija de Némesis, que lo miraba con furia mientras Lou trataba de calmarla.

Quizá por el ambiente o quizá por ser tan tarde, se pusieron a discutir quién de ellos daría la mejor fiesta épica de la historia de los semidioses.

—Obviamente la mejor fiesta la daría yo — contestó Pollux — mi padre es el mejor dando fiestas, por lo mismo yo soy tan bueno haciéndolas como él. Sería la mejor fiesta del campamento.

—Ja, ¿estás de broma? Que sea el dios de las fiestas no significa que seas el mejor. Deberías aprender un poco de la cabaña de Hermes, nosotros somos completamente salvajes en las fiestas.

Travis y Connor chocaron los puños, totalmente seguros de que eran los mejores.

—Chicos, chicos, están en la mejor fiesta de la historia. Obviamente ninguno de ustedes superará jamás esta increíble fiesta — Leo alzó su bebida como si de un brindis se tratará. Calipso lo empujó contra Jason, quien le revolvió el cabello.

—Ya quisieras Leo, sin duda sería el mejor anfitrión en una fiesta. Ni siquiera necesitaría efectos especiales, yo sería los efectos.

—Jason, no seas tan engreído — todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Piper dirigiéndole una reprimenda a su novio — tu no podrías dar la mejor fiesta. Nuestra cabaña patearía tu trasero con todo y efectos especiales — la cara de asombro de Jason no tenía comparación.

—Tiene razón hermanito, tú no eres el mejor. Yo podría hacer lo de los efectos, y en conjunto con las cazadoras seriamos diez veces mejor que todos ustedes. — la pelinegra afirmo con convicción, su playera leía en el frente ¿Quieres un viaje rápido al Hades?

—Solo si quisiéramos tener la última fiesta de nuestras vidas. Lo siento Thalía, pero en eso yo soy mucho mejor, se exactamente como divertir a los demás — Percy le lanzó una mirada de consuelo a su amiga, mientras todos se reían de su comentario.

—Cállate sesos de alga — Clarisse no pudo contenerse de mencionar el tan famoso apodo del pequeño sirenito.

—Hey, ese está reservado solo para mi Annie — se defendió.

—Ve a llorar con Annie cuando mi cabaña te deje en el suelo, nosotros los mataríamos de sorpresa.

—Entonces mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión — Leo se había encogido un poco en su lugar. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a la intimidante guerrera.

—Sabes, nosotros podríamos dar una fiesta — Will le habló a Nico — sería genial que uniéramos a nuestras cabañas.

—Yo quisiera ver eso — otra vez Leo intervino — ¿se imaginan? Los zombies bailando mientras son iluminados por el atardecer y devorando cerebros.

—Leo, cállate — todos al unísono comenzaron a quejarse de él.

—Si nosotros diéramos una fiesta, estoy segura de que la pasarían fantástico.

—No, Katie. No creo que nos guste tener como botanas unos vegetales.

—Bueno Travis, tal vez tú seas el aperitivo de mis plantas carnívoras.

—Vamos Travis, no te metas con una mujer que tenga el poder necesario para matarte — Jasón defendió a su amiga — después de todo siempre hacemos lo que ellas nos dicen — Piper lo golpeó en el brazo — No me refería a ti, Piper.

Cinco minutos después aún no terminaba la discusión por ver quien daría la mejor fiesta. Algunos campistas ya se habían ido a sus cabañas a dormir. Pronto daría el alba y ellos tenían responsabilidades desde temprano. Malcom, que no había aportado nada a la conversación se animó a comentar.

—De todas las cabañas, creo que la cabaña de Atenea podría ser la que mejor fiesta diera — sus palabras sorprendieron a todos. Después de unos minutos de shock todos comenzaron a reír, inclusive Annabeth.

—Buena broma, tío, pero creo que Atenea es tan seca que en la única fiesta que haría por diversión sería en la muerte de Percy.

—Gracias, Leo. No le des más ideas — el hijo de Poseidón ya se imaginaba lo grande que lo armaría su suegra cuando llegara el día.

—Nuestra organización, estrategia y conocimiento de las fiestas nos daría la ventaja para hacer la mejor que ha habido en la historia — todos lo miraban atónitos.

—¿Hablas en serio Malcom? — ni la propia Annabeth podía creer la declaración que su hermano estaba diciendo.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio chicos, seria todo un éxito.

Después de un minuto de silencio todos comenzaron a reírse. Malcom no sabía porque tanta gracias. Ni siquiera comprendía porque su hermana creía imposible que ellos dieran una fiesta. al borde de las lágrimas todos ellos comenzaron a retirarse a sus cabañas. Habían dado por terminada esa fiesta.

—Oye, viejo, en serio te pasaste con tu broma — Leo, como siempre, se despidió con ese ingenioso comentario.

—Gracias Leo, recuérdame no invitarte — el ceño lo tenía tan fruncido que parecía que la cara se le hundía.

—Sí, claro — a lo lejos aún escuchaba la risa del latino.

Se sentía humillado. Tan mal concepto tenían sus amigos sobre su madre y ellos, que los veían como nerds aburridos que no sabían divertirse. Pero ellos eran listos. Sabía que podían crear la mejor fiesta de la historia. Al día siguiente reuniría a todos sus hermanos y les contaría su plan. Bueno tal vez no le diría a Annabeth. Ya vería quien reía al final.

Todo era un desastre. Miró con espanto la cabaña de Atenea. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que había pasado allí, pero tampoco quería imaginárselo.

En una esquina de la cabaña estaba Leo esposado junto a una piñata de Barbie, Percy y Jason yacían tendidos en un sofá. Las camas tan pulcras se encontraban pegadas a la pared y en ellas dormían algunos campistas. Sus amigos del campamento romano parecían noqueados, las cazadoras mezcladas con el resto de sus amigos.

Había algo pegajoso que embarraba el suelo, parecía gelatina verde y viscosa. Fragmentos de Jason bailando sobre una mesa mientras Piper avergonzada trataba de bajarlo, Frank convirtiéndose en Caballo solo para ser montado por Hazel, Travis tras las cortinas besándose con una pelinegra.

Por todo el suelo de la cabaña se encontraban espadas, platos y vasos, como si hubieran festejado mientras peleaban con un demonio. La cabeza le dolía, miles de agujas se deslizaban en su cerebro y le impedían recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. La gran fiesta.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — un Grover muy asustado entraba a la cabaña seguido por Quirón, quien miraba inquisitivamente el lugar.

—Q-Quirón, y-yo puedo e-explicarlo — mintió.

— ¿Qué les paso a todos? — Grover lanzo un berrido mientras corría a ver el estado de su amigo Percy y se escandalizó cuando diviso en una esquina a Enebro durmiendo muy cerca de un hijo de Afrodita.

—Malcom, ¿quieres explicarme que pasó aquí? — Quirón esperó pacientemente para oír su respuesta, pero el noble hijo de Atenea pudo a evitarlo gracias a Leo quien, despertando de su letargo, grito:

— ¡Ha sido la mejor fiesta de mi vida! Wow, deberías programar otra fiesta así, nunca había visto a nadie bailar tan bien como lo hizo Reyna — volteo a todos lados para ver si Calipso lo había oído, suspiro de alivio cuando no la encontró — y lo de la manticora al final de la fiesta… eso viejo fue lucirse. Al final parece que Atenea sabe divertirse.

Y mientras Malcom era llevado para un interrogatorio acerca de los hechos de la noche anterior, cada uno de los campistas que quedaban iba despertando y yendo a sus cabañas tratando de olvidar las locuras de la noche pasada o, en su caso, tratando de recordarlas.

* * *

 **Ok, ¿que les pareció? Se que lo termine apenas hoy a las 11:50 de la noche pero espero que sea de su agrado, ya que no pude incluir algunas cosillas. Comenten :)**


End file.
